Crossing Over
by i-luv-kyo-kun
Summary: Kyo is somehow transported to our world! He ends up in my bed. not like that you pervsWill I be able to get him back home?
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Over

Chapter 1

I sat on the floor in my room, dumbfounded. The one person I would never in my wildest dreams imagined could be here was sitting right in front of me. "Kyo?"

Flashback

I groggily opened my eyes. Something was tickling my face and it woke me up. Partially, at least. I saw an open mouth. The owner of the mouth was sleeping and their breath was what was tickling my face. I also noticed that the owner of the mouth had arms and legs. Their arms were wrapped around my waist, and one leg was thrown over mine. Hmm. Interesting. I allowed my eyes to travel father up the intruder's face. What I saw was a rather handsome face, leading up to a shock of orange hair. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, snuggling closer to the warm person in my bed. Wait a second. Orange hair? Warm person? I shot up, and the person in my bed moaned in protest. From here I could tell the person was a guy. His arms tightened around waist, and he buried his face in my tummy. I spazzed, and we fell off the bed. That woke both of us up, and I rounded on him, pillow in hand. Then I recognized him. HOLY SH-cow. That was Kyo. Kyo Sohma. A freaking ANIME character! What was he doing in my bed! More importantly, what was he doing in this world! He blinked, staring at me. Then he started to freak out.

End Flashback

"Okay, here's the plan. My mom won't let you stay here as a guy, so you're gonna have to be a cat while you're inside. I can get my friend Raven to make some records for you, and she can probably get some clothes, too. I'll have to tell my friends who you are; they've all read the manga, so they know about the curse. They won't say a word. Raven can probably put you in the same classes as me, if you don't mind working a little harder. That should be about it," I said, finally taking a breath. Kyo nodded, still looking a bit out of it. Poor guy. "Uh, there's one more thing. You'll have to sleep in the same bed as me so you don't change during the night. Meanwhile, I'll get Raven on the phone and search the internet to see if I can find you a way home." Even if I don't want you to go back. The words hung unspoken in my mind. I scooted closer to him. "Kyo, i-if you ever decide you want to stay here, it would be okay with me. I know you're probably homesick, but even if you can't go back, we might be able to find the cure for the curse. Because the truth is, Kyo, I don't want you to go back. You don't know it, but you're the best friend I've ever had. If I ever felt sad or lonely, all I had to do was think of you and I would feel better. You don't know me at all, but I feel like I've known you forever. But I also want you to be happy. I'll fight as hard as I can to find you a way back. I mean it," I said, my face roughly the color of a cherry. I looked up, and saw Kyo staring at me. "I'm sorry! Did I offend you? Please forgive me if I did! Oh my god, I must sound absolutely insane!" I freaked out, sure that he hated me. He chuckled, a deep sound that seemed precious and rare. "You're hopeless," he said, smiling slightly. He put his hand on my head and I smiled. "Thanks, Kyo."

About an hour later, I was off the phone with Raven. Once I had told her what all the stuff I wanted was for, she had whole-heartedly cheered me on. Raven knew how much I loved Kyo, and she was such a great friend that she was willing to help. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And make him work for it, babe," she had said laughingly. If you're wondering how Raven managed to get all of this stuff for me, it's because she has Mob contacts. Yeah, I said it: Mob contacts. It's the family business. But anyway, Raven assured my that she would make it so that Kyo would go to school with me on Monday, share the same classes as me, and have him some decent clothes within two days. Raven is a miracle worker. (A/N: I love my real Raven buddy too!) I wondered absently where Kyo was. I got up, deciding to go find him. I walked out the door and saw him sitting in front of my cat, Spooky, staring intently into her eyes. "What are you doing, Kyo?" He jumped about a foot in the air. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME FOR!" he screamed, a teeny bit agitated. "I'm sorry, Kyo. I didn't mean to scare you. Now, will you please tell me what you're doing?" I asked, making a puppy dog face. (This works amazingly well on guys like Kyo.) "Feh. All right, I'll tell you. I was talking to her, trying to find out more about this place," he answered sullenly. And more about you, he thought. I turned to Spooky, silently asking her if what he said was true. (Oh, yeah. I can talk to animals. Did I forget to mention that?) She agreed, that, yes, it was true. _Although_, she added, _he did ask quite a bit about you_. I blushed and heard her chuckle. _It's nothing to be ashamed of, Tyler. It just shows that the one you love loves you back. _I told her that I doubted it, and she walked off, muttering something about the density of humans. I turned back to Kyo. "Are you hungry? I was thinking about making supper. What would you like to eat, Kyo?"

About two hours later, it was time for bed. I thanked whatever had made me have enough luck to keep Mom at the hospital with my grandfather. Kyo had been able to stay in human form all day, and would only have to turn into a cat for tonight. I hoped Mom would stay at the hospital for most of tomorrow, and then Kyo and I would only have to wait until Raven came around with his (false) records and clothes. I went to go take a shower, when I remembered that, if my mom came back, Kyo would have no way to hide until she went away again. Oh, crap. This wasn't gonna go over well with Kyo, but he would have to stay in the bathroom with me until I was done showering. Of course he'd have to take a shower, too. But I could just stand outside the door and wait for him to get out. "Um, Kyo? I need to talk to you," I said hesitantly, knowing he was NOT going to be happy about this. I explained it to him, and, after the initial "HELL NO," he calmed down enough to accept a blindfold. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. When I shut the door, I heard an audible gulp sound. When I started to take off my clothes, there was another gulp sound. I started the shower and waited for the hot water to come on. I turned on the radio, like I always do, and sang along with the songs. (I like punk rock; my chemical romance is one of my favorite bands.) I got out of the shower, keeping the radio on to distract Kyo while I dried off. I wrapped a towel around myself and took his blindfold off. "There," I said, "Now it's your turn." I turned away and showed him how to work the shower. When I turned around, he was blushing so hard, I was afraid his face might catch fire. He also had a strange look in his eyes. He stepped toward me and stared into my eyes. I was kinda struck dumb there, because, well…he is really hot. He then did something that was totally NOT Kyo. He kissed me. I'm not talking about one of those innocent, peck on the cheeks kisses. Oh no. I'm talking a heart-pounding, knee-knocking, spine-melting, his-tongue-in-my-mouth kisses. I almost swooned on the spot, it was so good. We stayed that way a good two minutes (or was it two years? That would have been fine with me!), and broke apart to take a breath. I looked up at him, and he blushed even redder (is that possible?) and turned away. "I'm sorry," he said, practically running out the door. I was still dizzy from the kiss, so it took me awhile to realize he was gone. Crap in a hat. I shoved on some clothes and headed outside.

Hi everybody! Thanks for reading my newest fic! I should probably have finished my other one first, but I'll get back to it. Sooner or later. In case you're wondering, this is based on a really weird (but totally frickin' A) dream I had. I got to be the main character because, well, I had the dream. Here's some stuff you may want to know about me:

my name is Tyler (NO, it's not a boy's name!)

I have a dog named Eightball (he comes in later in the story)

I have a cat named Spooky.

I have a mouse named Nezumi (corny, huh?) she won't come into the story 'cuz I'm scared Kyo will maul her for her resemblance to that damn Yuki (yeah, I hate him too)

I live in Louisiana, and I speak English, some Spanish, and a little Japanese.

Next chapter: Going to School!


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Over

Chapter 2 Going to School!

Muwahahahahaha! You are trapped in my creative space! more evil laughter

Disclaimer: I own Fruits Basket! Lawyer trains sniper rifle at my head Oh, wait, did I say that? I meant that I don't own it. Nope. Nuh-uh. Never in a thousand years. Not me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyo and I walked through the woods on our way to his first day at my school. Raven had come by earlier last night to meet/threaten Kyo and give him his records and clothes. We had been walking for about five minutes, so we were halfway there. (Yeah, I walk to school through the woods. Sue me.) I sat down to rest and motioned Kyo to do the same. "Kyo, let's review the plan. Stick close to me all day. Don't answer too many questions about where you come from. I think that's about it. I'm really nervous, Kyo," I was babbling. I wasn't lying. I was really really nervous. But not about school. I was nervous about what had happened last night.

Flashback

I ran out of the house after Kyo. I wondered why he had run away. Was I really that repulsive? I mean, sure, the guys in my class hated me, but I didn't think it was that bad. I had been running around in circles trying to find Kyo for about twenty minutes when I realized I needed help. I saw a woodpecker sitting on a tree nearby. _Have you seen a human boy run past here?_ I tried to be as polite as possible; woodpeckers are extremely sensitive. _Yes, young lady, I did. He went that way_, the bird said, pointing with his wing. I thanked him and ran in that direction. After about five minutes, I found Kyo sitting in one of the lower branches of a tree. I walked up behind him and smacked him lightly on the head. He jumped, and whirled around to face me. "Kyo, you idiot. Why did you run away! I was so worried about you! What if a hunter had come and accidentally shot you! You could have died! Think before you act. And what made you think you had to run?" I turned away at this point. "Kyo, I understand that you don't know me very well. But I trust you, and it hurt my feelings when you ran away. Am I really that ugly, Kyo? Am I so hideous that you have to run away? Am I?" I was crying now. "Dammit, Kyo. I want you to trust me. I want us to be friends. Why can't you trust me?" "Don't cry, dammit! I just…I was just embarrassed, that's all. And you're not ugly! What would make you think that! So stop crying already. Let's go home," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him. I smiled at his back. This might work out after all.

End Flashback

We got up again and soon we were at the school. Kids were milling around outside, forming groups, running around wildly, doing homework, and generally just doing whatever they felt like. I saw a familiar black and white striped head and dragged Kyo over to my friends. Raven stood talking to Kayleigh, while Lauren and Mallory where playing with lighters. Caitlin was talking to Kelsey and the two laughed at something she said. "Hey guys! We have a new student. His name's Kyo. Kyo Sohma," I stared at Caitlin, waiting for her to get it. Her eyes lit up in recognition, and her mouth formed a small "o" as she realized it was really him. She and Raven were the only other members of our group who had read the Fruits Basket series. I walked over to her and said, "Don't say anything. I'll explain later." She nodded. She walked over to greet him with everyone else, and I went to stand next to him, trying to keep anyone from bumping into him and making him transform. They were all oohing and ahhing over his hair, but the first time someone reached out to touch it I slapped their hand away. "Come on, Kyo. We need to get your records to the office." He nodded and followed me there.

Half an hour later, we were walking to our first period class. I had stayed with Kyo to make sure nothing went wrong and to lead him to class. First up was Algebra I. I went in first and handed the teacher our admits. I sat down in my regular place and Kyo chose the seat behind me. The teacher told us to open our books to a certain page, and I dozed off. I slept through most of the class period, waking when Kyo shook me. "The bell rang," he said grumpily as we walked out. "How was your first class here? Did you understand everything?" I asked, curious. "If you hadn't been asleep, you'd know how my class went. I didn't understand a thing that teacher said." "That's ok," I said, " I'll explain everything to you tonight at home." He grunted and we went to second period, earth science.

Mrs. Allen strode to front of the room and held up a rock. "I want you to classify this rock based on its physical properties. You have until the end of class. Have fun." She sat back down and began to surf the net. "This is easy. It's malachite," I paused to jot down its immediate physical characteristics and the name of the rock. "Done," I purred, satisfied with the modicum of work I'd done. I shoved he paper into the hellhole known as my binder and took out a book. I felt a slight poking feeling in my shoulder and looked up. Great. The idiots were back to torment me again. "Hey, look. Sleeping Ugly woke up. Were you having nice dreams, lesbo?" one of the idiots taunted. I glared back with as much hate as I could muster. (For some strange reason, I am terrified of those jerks.) The others laughed. "Oh, look (insert idiot goon's name here). I think it likes you. Perhaps you should-oomph!" At that point, Kyo had stepped in and punched the wanker. "Leave her alone, lowlife," he growled. "Oh, yeah? What are you, his gay lover?" one of the idiots retorted. Wrong choice of words, genius. Kyo flew off the handle at this. "The HELL you say! You're going down, jackass!" He…well…let's just say that those guys won't be feeling too good any time soon. Fortunately, Mrs. Allen hates those jerks as much as I do. She even cheered Kyo on. "I didn't see that," she said once the fight was over. Oh, yeah. She's cool, even for a teacher. "Thank you, Kyo," I said quietly as we walked to our next class. Time for Art.

I smiled as I inhaled the sweet scent of turpentine. Art is my favorite class. Mrs. Pharis looked up from the book she was reading and said simply, "Draw." I retrieved my sketchbook from the shelf and got another one for Kyo. I sat down and drew the basic outline of a face. Then I kind of spaced out and just drew whatever came to me. Kyo poked me in the shoulder with his pencil. _Why don't you stick up for yourself?_ He had written on his page. _For some strange reason they scare me_, I wrote back. _Are they why you think you're ugly?_ I glared at him. Then I sighed. He was just worried. _Could be._ That's what I wrote. But what I thought was you betcha. _Jackasses. I don't think they'll bother you again. At least not while I'm around_, he replied. _Thanks a lot, Kyo. I mean it. That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. _He read it and blushed. _Yeah, whatever. What are you drawing?_ Aww. It's so cute when he changes the subject. For the first time, I looked down at what I drawn. It was Kyo, scowling. I blushed, wondering what Kyo would think if he saw it. _Nothing, nothing at all_, I scrawled nervously. "Come on, let me see it. Please?" he whispered. I blinked at him. Kyo never says please. I sighed. "Promise you won't get mad first," I whispered back. He nodded and I handed him my sketchbook. He looked at it and blushed again. "Wow," he said, "You're a good artist." "Nah, not really. I've just been drawing for a long time. That's practice, not talent," I said. He gave me a look that said suuuure, whatever you say, crazy. The bell rang and we gathered up our stuff. On to Fourth period, Louisiana History. Whoopie.

Next chapter: Fourth Period and Beyond!

Man, this was a long chapter. Oh wellz, thanks for reading! Tyler


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing Over

Chapter 3: Fourth Period And Beyond!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyo and I walked through the door and were assaulted by the smells of Cajun cooking. "Hello, guys! We're starting our Louisiana foods unit today, so I brought lots of Cajun food. Hey, you're the new student aren't you?" She latched onto Kyo, dragging him over to a seat. She plunked him down in a chair, scooped up a spoonful of something, and shoved it in his mouth. He looked surprised for a second, and then he started gasping for air. Oh, crap. She fed him the chili. She handed him a jug of water and he started chugging. He only stopped to get some air. Poor, poor Kyo. She had done the same thing to me last year. (There was some kind of mix up in the schedules, and all the tenth graders had to take their ninth grade History classes over again.) "How'd you like it?" Mrs. Lyles asked. "Was it too spicy?" "Damn right it was too spicy! What was that anyway!" Kyo was definitely not happy. "It was my famous ten-alarm chili. It's made with one of the spiciest peppers in the world. Kyo looked like he was about to scream at her again, so I walked over and slapped my hand over his mouth. "Mrs. Lyles, this is Kyo Sohma, our foreign exchange student from Japan. He's staying with my family while he's here. Kyo, say hello to Mrs. Lyles," I said, daring him with my eyes to do anything else. He sighed and I removed my hand. He introduced himself, and Mrs. Lyles did the same. I sat down in my seat and Kyo again chose the seat behind mine. Mrs. Lyles gave us our instructions: get in pairs and pick a food. Place it in one of these categories, Cajun, Creole, slaves, immigrants, or fast food. We chose our pairs, (Kyo was with me) (duh) and we picked foods. Kyo and I got hominy. I knew that already, because we'd done a unit on slaves before, and that was what they had eaten. It was over quickly, and then we had nothing to do. I heard Kyo scrounge around for paper, and knew he was going to write me a note. _What was with that! _he wrote. He threw it over my shoulder and onto my desk. I decided to go with the innocent route. _What was with what?_ I wrote back. _You know what I'm talking about. You put your hand over my mouth._ I sweatdropped. _Oh, that. I had to make sure you didn't get yourself expelled. They take cussing at the teachers seriously around here._ (This was kind of a lie, because, every once in a while, some one would cuss at a teacher. So far no one had gotten expelled for it. But better safe than sorry, right?) _Oh_, he wrote back, _thanks. _Another sweatdrop. _Don't mention it._ Then the bell rang, and we were off to fifth period. English and away!

We went into the English/Language Arts classroom, expecting a normal class. Surprisingly, we got it. Ms. Mallett is the most normal teacher in the school. She looked disinterestedly at Kyo, told him to pick a seat, and shoved a book in front of him. She told us to read until page forty-five, and sat down. He looked at her like she was the weird one, (I guess because, since she's normal in a weird school, she's the weird one here.) but did what she said anyway. We got through half the class, until the lunch bell rang. We ended up having to wait, though, because there was a mass of kids bursting out onto the patio. If Kyo and I had tried to wade through that mess, we probably would have gotten separated, and then Kyo's curse would be found out. When we were finally able to get out of there, Kyo and I went to get lunch. I wasn't particularly hungry for pig slop, so I went with Kyo to get him something to eat. (I knew he was hungry because you could hear his stomach growling five feet away.) He ate, and we left. I dragged him off to the library to read until the end of lunch. I led him to the manga section and picked out a few books with him. We sat on the couch and read for the rest of the lunch period. When we returned to class, we just had to read again. The bell rang again, and we were off to gym. Ugh. I hate gym. (But that's my only class with Raven, Kayleigh, Caitlin, Lauren, and Mallory.)

I ran to catch up to Raven and the others, dragging a protesting Kyo behind me. (He's getting dragged a lot in this fic, isn't he?) I hugged every body except Kyo, and we entered the cesspit that is the gym. Kyo and I were separated when we both had to go dress out. When I walked back out again, I saw Kyo surrounded by guys trying to get him to tell them his "secret." (By this time, Kyo had enchanted the hearts of almost all the girls at our school. Or some kinda crap like that.) I waved at him across the gym. He saw and waved back. This caused quite a stir among the guys around him. I could tell they were asking him why he was waving at a nerd. Kyo glared at them and started yelling. Unfortunately, I couldn't catch what it was because a piercing whistle had sounded right in my EAR! (The gym teacher hates me.) "All right, girls. Today we're gonna be running track. I want ten laps from all of you," she growled. My ear was still ringing as she took roll. We filed outside and started walking track. The guys' class had decided to play football today, and someone was explaining the rules to Kyo. He nodded and walked onto the field. They had put him in as…something. I don't like football, so I don't know what it's called. But anyway, he tackled a bunch of people and his team won the game. The teachers called us in to get dressed into our school uniforms again, and I walked over to him. "Having fun?" I asked. He nodded. (He was too busy panting to say anything else.) We walked inside and were out of our different locker rooms at the same time. I motioned for him to come sit with Raven, and me and everyone. He sighed and came over. Instantly, he was bombarded by questions. I swear, my friends must have asked his opinion on everything under the sun. Only Caitlin sat back and watched. I knew she was waiting for some answers, so I decided to go talk to her. "Hey," was my astute comment when I sat down next to Caitlin. "Hi," was her whispered response. I opened my mouth to talk when she cut me off. "How did this happen?" she asked. "I don't know. Friday night I dreamed about Kyo, and then when I woke up Saturday morning, he was asleep in my bed. Weird, huh?" was my answer. "Yeah, really weird. You're really sure it's Kyo? Have you checked for the curse?" she asked suspiciously. "Yeah. That was one of the first things I did." "Good. I guess it's safe, then. But I want you to be really careful. Kyo may not be as nice as he seems in the manga." "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just hope no one else shows up," I said as the bell rang. "Well, I gotta go to class. See ya!" I said, heading to seventh period.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS NOW!

Muwahahahaha! Did you miss my japanicalness? I thought so. XD j/k I'm thinking of making this a bleach/fruits basket crossover. What do you guys think? Whatever. I'm gonna do it anyway! XD but really, I wanna know if you wanna read it.


	4. Chapter 4

Crossing Over

Chapter Four

I decided not to do a crossover. I just don't feel like it. I might do one later though.

Annnnyyyways…. I just felt like writing, so you guys get to read. Lucky you.

D-to the-ISC-to the-LAME-to the-R: I OWN FRUITS BASKET! AND THE DANCING TOFU THAT LIVES IN YUKI'S HAIR! (not really)

Seventh Period...Or Not...

As Kyo and I trudged back to Miss Mallett's class (I have her for typing too.), I noticed that he was unusually quiet (okay, so he's

usually quiet. I'm talking even his walking was subdued.). He was also looking pretty down, so I, curious, decided to ask what was

wrong. Bad idea. "Are you okay, Kyo? You seem kinda sad," was my lovely idiotic question. "I just miss Tohru, that's…did I just say

that?" he said, slapping his hand over his mouth. Ouch for me. I had to fight the evil green monster (AKA jealousy) for a few minutes

before speaking. "Well, I'll just call my mom and we can skip seventh hour. She'll fax the school her signature and we can go. Come on,

I'll go call her now," I said, pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. "You stand watch, okay?" I told Kyo. "Yeah, yeah. Just go call

already." I nodded and slipped into the bathroom. It took me about five seconds to get Mom to fax her signature to the school. We

headed up to the office and checked out. As we walked back through the woods, Kyo still kept really quiet. And he was wobbling

around like he couldn't walk straight. I walked over to him and he looked down at me. His face was really pale, yet his cheeks were

flushed. He was SICK. I put my hand to his forehead and almost jerked away in surprise; he was burning up. "Kyo! Why didn't you tell

me you were sick!" I yelled, really worried now. "I'm not sick…just…tired. Why is the ground moving so much?" he said faintly. And

then he transformed. I scooped him up, along with his clothes, and ran all the way back home. I laid him on the bed in my room and

covered him up in case he transformed back. I grabbed a thermometer and some medicine and rushed back to the bed. I stuck the

thermometer in his furry mouth and watched the numbers on the little screen tick up and up and up and up until they finally stopped at

104.6 degrees. I removed the thermometer more carefully than I had inserted it and popped two pills out of their containers. I got him to

swallow the medicine and he fell asleep. I sat and petted his ears for a while…and then I must have dosed off too.

When I woke up, Kyo was gone. Spooky walked in and sat by my side. _Are you looking for the boy? _she asked. _Yeah. How did you _

_know?_ I asked back, a little shocked. _You spend a lot of time with him these days. Anyway, he went off into the woods _

_somewhere. He looked awful. You should go after him,_ she said drily. _Thanks,_ I said, running out of the room. I got about five yards

down the path into the woods when an indescribably awful odor practically knocked me over. I gagged, but kept walking. I was starting

to get a really bad feeling. I heard a painfilled roar coming from in front of me, and started running in that direction. I came to a clearing

and saw something I'd never thought I'd see. (Man, that's happening a lot lately, isn't it?) Kyo stood in the middle of the clearing. Except

it wasn't Kyo like I was used to seeing him. It was his true form. All I could think was how much pain he must be in. I walked up behind

him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry, Kyo. I'm so very very sorry. I wish…I wish it was me instead. I wish I could take all

your pain away. But I can't. I can't even begin to understand how much it hurts. All I can do is stand by and watch. So… I'm sorry," I

said, crying now. I felt his paws settle on my hands around his middle. "No…no, I'm glad it's not anyone else but me. I don't…I don't

want anyone to hurt as bad as I do. So it's okay. I don't blame you; I blame that damn rat. It's all his fault; he started all of this. He is the

one who deserves to hurt," he said. "But Kyo…it wasn't Yuki who did this. It was the original rat. Just like you weren't the cat who was

deceived by the rat. Maybe he hurts as much as you do," I answered. I felt him stiffen as the thought of this registered. I felt him shrink

and the short fur that my face had been pressed against was replaced by skin for a short instance. Then, Kyo transformed into his cat

form. I caught him and turned him so that he faced me. I smiled, "Now let's go get your beads so you can be human again. You're still

sick and you won't fit in the bed in your true form." He nodded, and we started off down the path.

Ok…that probably really sucked. Oh well… Anyway…I wrote this at like…12:30 at night. Insomnia is wonderful isn't it? Whatever, thanks for reading!


End file.
